In exhaust systems and in other conduits, pipes having interfitting or abutting flanges are frequently employed with fasteners extending through the flanges to secure the conduit members in assembly. In some instances, separate clamp elements are used to clamp the conduit members in assembly by the firm engagement of their inner arcuate surfaces with the surface of the flange remote from the joint.
In some instances, particularly catalytic converters and like items operated at relatively high temperature and under corrosive conditions, the flange will burnout, corrode or become otherwise weakened so that the apertures in the flange will no longer permit secure interengagement by fasteners directly seated therein. In such circumstances, an auxiliary coupling member is required to effectively secure engagement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel split flange for coupling flanged conduit members, and which may be assembled readily to the conduits members to provide a secure assembly.
It is also an object to provide such a split flange which will afford good heat dissipation characteristics both for itself and the conduit upon which seated.
Another object is to provide such a split flange which may be readily and relatively economically fabricated and which is rugged and long-lived.